Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha is a Piranha Plant. He has appeared as a boss in many games. He also seems to be destroyed many times and keeps coming back. The chronological order of the games is unknown, but it is presumed that Super Mario Sunshine is first out of his four appearances, and known that he appears in the past in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, set before most of the other games including Donkey Kong, but the present chronology of the game is unknown. Therefore, it is unknown when Petey Piranha's final (or rather most recent) defeat has come, although he does seem to be replaced in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Super Mario Sunshine Petey Piranha made his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine. He attacked Bianco Hills, standing on top of a windmill. He was responsible for some of the graffiti there, and was a servant of Shadow Mario. When Mario jumped onto the windmill, the roof collapsed and they both fell into the windmill. Mario defeated Petey Piranha, who turned into graffiti and melted. He was later revived by Shadow Mario, and fought Mario in the city again once Mario woke him up, but Mario defeated him again, and again he turned into graffiti and melted into the ground, and he did not return again, in this game. Battle Petey Piranha attacks by spitting out graffiti, which can spawn weak enemies. To defeat him, Mario must spray water into his mouth when he opens it, until he is full and falls over. Mario must stomp on the lump on his stomach to damage him. The process must be done three times to defeat him. The second time, Petey Piranha is flying around Bianco Hills shooting graffiti everywhere. Mario must shoot him out of the sky by spraying him, and he'll fall. He can create a tornado and send it at Mario to send him flying into the air. He can also open his mouth to spit out graffiti, and when he does this Mario must defeat him the same way as before. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Petey Piranha appeared as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, his only RPG appearance to date. Strangely enough, he is in the past, and even more strangely, is not working for Bowser, but Princess Shroob. When Princess Shroob arrived at the Koopaseum, she fed Princess Peach to him. Later, the Shroobs fed Kylie Koopa to Petey Piranha as well. Eventually, in the Gritzy Caves, Mario and Luigi fought Petey Piranha and defeated him. He was destroyed in an explosion, releasing Kylie Koopa unharmed with the third Cobalt Shard, however, Peach was spit out when Kylie Koopa was eaten, and during the entire battle was locked in a cell. It is unknown whether this was Petey Piranha of the past, resurrected for the first time by Bowser Jr. for Super Mario Sunshine, or if he fell into a time hole from the present. If this was the past Petey Piranha, it is presumed that Baby Bowser at least knew about him and decided to make him his servant afterward. Battle Petey Piranha has 1300 HP, 90 ATK, 72 DEF, and 50 speed. He attacks by diving into the sand and shooting rocks at Mario and Luigi. The way he dives indicates who he will be attacking, and the rocks must be jumped over. He is initially flying into the air, but after being attacked enough times he will fall, so only his head is above the sand. When he is down, he can go underground and begin to swallow the sand in an attempt to eat the Mario Bros. They must keep jumping to avoid this. He also spits out seeds that grow into Piranha Plants that attack the Mario Bros. and must be hammered away multiple times. After enough turns, he will go back into the air. He is vulnerable to fire and ice. Super Princess Peach Petey Piranha appeared as the first boss, in Ladida Plains. Bowser assigned him to guard one of the captured Toads, which he ate when Peach arrived at the scene, but Peach defeated him and he was destroyed, exploding as usual. The way he is defeated in this game is similar to Super Mario Sunshine; Peach must fill him with water (only instead of using FLUDD she uses the Gloom Vibe, which makes her cry in a similar fashion to Sailor Moon) and then jump on the lump on his chest. He attacks by shooting sound waves at Peach, which force her back and also deactivate whatever vibe she is using. He also sends Nipper Plants after her, which can be absorbed to refill the vibe meter. To even reach Petey Piranha, the Gloom Vibe must be used to grow a plant to get high enough for the Gloom Vibe to affect Petey Piranha. He takes five hits. After the first three, he begins to use the Rage Vibe, shooting two shockwaves to each side and bouncing around. New Super Mario Bros. Petey Piranha is the fifth boss in this game, although he could easily be the fourth fought, as Level 4 is completely optional. He is the boss of an ice world. Mario and Luigi fought him as Bowser Jr. sent him to stop them, and they defeated him. He exploded, as usual. In battle, Petey Piranha flies through the air, and then jumps down in an attempt to land on Mario. He will slip on the ice and fall over. Mario must jump on him three times to defeat him. This is tricky to do with a Mini Mushroom, as must be done to enter the optional World 7. Paper Mario Sticker Star After being absent for many games, Petey Piranha returned as the fifth boss, becoming sparkly by obtaining a Royal Sticker. He is fought inside Rumble Volcano, where he said "Shiny Petey Time!" After Mario defeated him, he flopped to the ground and exploded in a puff of smoke. Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Sunshine bosses Category:Super Mario Sunshine characters Category:Partners in Time bosses Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Super Princess Peach bosses Category:Super Princess Peach characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. bosses Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Koopa Troop Category:Piranha Plants Category:Plants Category:Deceased Category:Recurring villains Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star bosses Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3